Master
by Silver Moon Goddess1
Summary: She no longer had control over her life, he did. He bought her, he was her provider, he was her Master. But things aren't always so simple, now are they?I've totally changed the direction of this story just to let you know.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon sigh

Master 

She didn't remember the last time she has seen daylight. It seemed like an eternity has passed since she was brought to this horrible place. It might have been only a few hours, maybe a few days or possibly even years, but to her it felt like a lifetime. She began to think back to when they first took her. She had so much life in her. So much spunk, but now, now she was just a washed up weak feather waiting to be destroyed. She could no longer be broken. They had already done that. They broke her. They broke her hard and fast and into some many pieces that she thought no one would ever be able to put her back together. She shifted quickly, trying to avoid clinking her chains together. The more she blended in with the shadows the better. Maybe that way they would forget about her and finally let her rest. Suddenly the bars opened and a gruff guard bent down to unlock her chains. She looked at him with a fearful hope. She had hope that she would get out of here, whether it be by death or someone other way and she had fear of what would become of her. The guard dragged her down a long narrow hallway and literally threw her into a stark white room. The bright room hurt her eyes so she was unable to see the oncoming threat.

The large guard approached her. He was a regular. They were all given strict orders never to actually take her. She was supposed to be kept pure. She would sell for a higher price that way. She was too pretty to be a whore they said. The guards kept her pure in the sense of the word, but did anything else they could to her. He groped her all the while removing what little rags she could barely even deem as clothes. His hard rough hands rubbed around her body, concentrating on her breasts. Soon after he was hard and then he was naked. Fear filled her eyes. For an instance she thought the guards were now allowed to take. For an instance she thought that she would never be sold. Anywhere had to be better than here. Then to her relief he just thrusted into her mouth. She gagged slightly, not expecting him to do what he did.

Later on when he was finished he bathed her and dried her. In a daze she followed him through another narrow passage to a room she had never been in before. Sinks and mirrors filled this room and she placed in a chair. Soon two people were attending to her hair, cutting it and making it a bit more presentable. Afterwards she was handed her new garments. It was then at that moment she was not yet sold, but going up for auction. The skirt she was given could barely even be called a skirt. The front was just long enough to cover her privates, but the back was shorter, revealing the very bottom of her ass. The top was a small bikini looking thing, but the material was see through lace, so everything could be seen. As her hair was being finished and a bit of makeup was being applied her worse nightmare walked into the room. Her kidnapper, her owner, the devil. Her smirked at her, lust evident in his eyes. She turned away and ignored him when he pulled her from the room. She followed him reluctantly. Eventually they entered a room facing a large curtain. There were other girls all lined up. The varied in ages, the oldest being no older than twenty-five. Each girl wore revealing outfits, but none were as erotic or "fancy" as the one she was wearing. Most were still in the rags they always wore. He really wanted to sell her today. He was ridding himself of his priced possession.

Before her eyes the curtain slowly raised and she was met with the image of over a hundred lust filled men. The thought then hit her, one of these men will be my new owner. He will be the man to finally take me and the one piece of dignity I have left. The auction began and she watched as each girl slowly disappeared. They now had new owners. Before he introduced me he pulled me aside roughly.

"Make it good. If you don't go for a good price you'll regret it. Make them believe you want them to buy you and screw your brains out." His statement though frank was partially true. She wanted someone to buy her.

"Now gentlemen. I have a treat for you. This was a fine female specimen is still pure and untouched." She walked by him, looking out into the crowd the whole time. "Wouldn't you just want to thrust yourself into this?" He lifted the front of her skirt to show all the men before her. "Or maybe here?" He turned her around and smacked her ass. The men in the audience were cheering. As she turned around she saw some of them had their pants around their ankles. Showing off their excitement, they didn't pass the opportunity to even envision themselves with her. The bidding began. Quickly it picked up momentum until only the high rollers were left. Then it was down to two men. Before she knew it she heard the famous "SOLD!" scream across the auditorium. The man, her new owner came up onto the stage to claim her.

"Number 1758693 I now own you. If you behave you might even enjoy it." With his statement her grabbed her ass and lifted her slightly off the ground. "Now number 1758693 do you have a common name?" Before this time she looked towards ground, but now she looked up right into his dark crystal blue eyes.

"Serenity." She breathed out in a voice a bit huskier than she would have liked.

"My name is Endymoin, but you can call me Master."

Just to tell you this story will become very graphic, I am going to be posting this over at media miner if the story is popular here. I will post the fully graphic version over there because you can have lemons, but for I will either write a toned down version or I will only post the beginning chapters.

Please review and all comments (good or bad) are welcomed and desired. I hope you enjoyed this! 

Silver Moon Goddess


	2. Chapter 2

Master

An Act of Velvet

Despite the appearances that he was being rough with her, he was actually gently escorting her to the awaiting carriage. She could only imagine what would be inside; would he be impatient enough to take her there? She sent out a silent prayer to anyone listening that this wasn't the case. He opened the door and delicately helped her in and then followed quickly after shutting the door behind him. Waiting on the seat was an elegant deep violet robe of silk and velvet. He gestured to it and she simply looked at him with a question upon her face.

"Put it on. The outfit, if I can even call it that, may be appealing to my eyes but it surely won't keep you warm, especially not where we are going." Serenity nervously pulled the robe over herself and slid her arms into the softest material she had ever felt. She cuddled into it a bit, sighing at her own comfort. "I am glad you liked it, I had hoped you would. Violet is a lovely color on you." Serenity blushed slightly and looked away from Endymion afraid of what she might see in his eyes. Eventually he took his fore finger under her chin and gently lifted it upwards forcing her to look at him. "What causes you to look at me blindly in fear?"

This question surprised Serenity but she tried to hide that emotion from her face, breathing in deeply she responded slowly. "Sir, you own me now and though I am not educated I fully understand what that means. I have survived this long without being violated and I am afraid of what will happen when we arrive at wherever we are going." The silence that followed what deafening until a low rumble of laughter was heard from Endymion, Serenity looked up at him suddenly.

"A very diplomatic answer my dear. But fear not. I did not buy you for a simple sex toy; no I've searched across the country for you." Endymion returned his finger under her chin to make her look at him again. "You see, I've waited centuries for you so mark my word I do intend on forcing anything upon you. I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer until you are ready. Though it will be a bit harder with your intoxicating presence so close to me, yet so far away."

"Centuries?"

"Yes centuries. I am surprised you didn't already figure out whom, well what I am. I am a vampire, an ancient and the prince of all. And when you become my mate I will become king." Serenity digested the information she had just heard and related it to what she learned when she was captive. She knew of vampires. She had heard her captors rambling about them constantly. They would sell their unwanted and older slaves to them for a small profit but they hated dealing with them. The idea that they feed on human blood disgusted them and made people weary of the vampires. Humans did not trust them for vampires ultimately did whatever they wanted and what was best for their own kind. She had heard their leader, Endymion, was strong and strict ruler whom had no qualms about destroying the enemy. He was powerful, that she was positive of, but how would he treat her? So far he had been gentle with her, obviously he had put an act up in front of the slave traders, and they could not think him weak. "Serenity, are you alright?" She noticed the worry in his voice so she forced herself to relax a bit.

"Yes, I am just trying to process all of this information. I never thought I'd meet someone as powerful as you let alone be their slave."

"No!" Serenity jumped back away him; she could no longer hide her undying fear of the man in front of her. "No," Endymion realized his mistake and soften his tone, "you are not my slave, nor will you ever be. You are to be my mate, my Queen, my wife. You are my everything, don't you understand that? Once we are bonded I'll be nothing without you. My heart belongs to you. I am so sorry I scared you; I have a tendency to over react a bit. Please get some sleep, it is a long way to my castle and I want you to be fresh for when you meet inner court."

With a wave of his hands a blanket and a small pillow appeared on the seat next to Serenity, she took them with a small smile and curled up on the seat. Within a few minutes she was breathing slowly in a delicate sleep. Endymion stared at her as she slept, a calm serene look upon her face.

"I have searched for you for so long my darling, I still can't believe that you are here sitting right in front of me. You will bring peace to lands and give me an heir to call my own. Within no time you'll be able to call the palace your home. Just…" He stopped and sniffed the air, something wasn't right. Before he could blink the door to the carriage was thrown open, Endymion lunged and attacked but someone threw a spell at him and he went down quickly. The moment one of them neared Serenity he screamed releasing most of his power in one large blast killing all of them and destroying the carriage. He fell to ground in exhaustion; he barely noticed that Serenity floated down next to him in a protective bubble.

Serenity opened her eyes to most horrid image she had ever seen. Dead bodies littered the ground around her; the carriage lay in pieces amongst the rotting corpses. It was at that moment she noticed Endymion, he had cuts all over his body and he was considerably paler than before. She was terrified and alone, she was frantically trying to wake him up when she heard a sound behind her. Serenity turned to see four large figures with enormous black wings spread out looming dangerously above her, so she did the only sensible thing she could do in the situation. Scream bloody murder and pass out.

Short I know…but hey I DID update 

So did you miss me?


	3. Chapter 3

Master 3

Master Chapter 3

Darkness Looming

She awoke surrounded by the softest silk she had ever felt. It pooled around her, an ocean of black, so sensual, but how did she get here? She sat up panicked, breathing hard and gasping deeply. Her eyes frantically searched her surroundings looking for anything familiar. At this point the only thing she could consider familiar would be Endymion, or the velvet robe sitting on a near by chaise. Serenity slowly untangled herself from the bed and tip toed over to the chaise, the stone floor was cold on her bare feet so she made quick time until she was wrapping the comforting fabric around herself. It was then that she began to look around the opulent room. Along one of the far walls was a very ornate wardrobe which she soon discovered contained gorgeous dresses and robes made of the finest materials made and various foot wear to match. She picked up a pair of black satin ballet flats to adore on her feet. With the robe wrapped tightly around her, Serenity made her way to the door and with a little difficulty was able to get it opened.

She poked her head out into the hallway and once she deemed it clear she began her exploration of her unknown surroundings. She crept quietly through the halls, but suddenly she heard some distant chatter so she quickly hid behind a nearby pillar.

"So she is finally here?" Serenity tried to peek out to see who was talking, but for fear of being caught she just stayed crouched behind the pillar.

"Yes, the Master found her yesterday, but on the way back to the castle they were attacked. She is fine though, but she had quite a fright when the generals showed up to his Highness' distress call. Poor girl fainted away faster than you can say 'Are you alright?' She has been sleeping ever since in the Master's bedroom."

"Where was she? He has been searching the world for her, who knew she would turn up on this planet."

"She was captured by slave traders; they docked here to finally sell her. They must have figured a rich lord would purchase her. Apparently they left her a virgin to sell her at a higher price. Did you see the rags they put her in? They barely covered anything. Poor girl. Well now she is safe and will get anything that she has ever desired."

"Unless Diamond gets her first."

"Diamond? Do you really think he will try to take her away from the Master?"

"He is the Master's greatest rival and enemy, anything that his Master has Diamond wants and that most certainly includes his mate. Diamond will try whatever he must to get her before his Highness marks her and than after that he will try anything to destroy her."

"But Diamond won't be able to get her before the Master marks her. I doubt he will wait long for that."

"Angie, are you daft? The Master just rescued her from villainous men who did god knows what to her. He won't force her; he will wait until she is ready and willing. The mating process is not kind on humans, they need to have a strong physical and emotional bond or she might not even survive the change."

"Charlotte, trust me I know how hard the change was. If you don't remember I used to be human, Travis changed me when I was just seventeen. It was the most painful thing I have ever gone through. It tore my parents apart when I told them I fell in love with a vampire and it tore me apart when I watched them age. I offered to change them but they wouldn't have it. They said they wanted to die in each others arms, not live forever. They died in their sleep the very next day. It killed me to see that. Considering the circumstance though I would not be surprised if his Highness tries to convince her to bond sooner than later."

"Well we will just have to wait and see won't we. We should go check up on her and see if she is still asleep. His Highness will want to know the moment that she has awoken."

Serenity couldn't believe what she just heard. If she stayed she was going to have Endymion's greatest rival trying to steal her from him and if she didn't want him to try and steal her then she was going to have through a process that would cause her great pain and potentially could kill her. And if she did survive this process than this Diamond guy would then try to kill her. Either way it seemed like she was going to die. Was it truly safer to be here with Endymion? Was she better off alone, by herself, away from this madness? It was at this moment that Serenity decided that this was the case, she waited till the coast was clear and then she bolted in the direction her senses thought was the way out. The slippers she was wearing had no traction, so she was slide on the marble floors as she made her turns. She was a dozen turns deep and more lost than she had ever been in her life.

Endymion approached the door quietly, but without any hesitation. He opened it, but was met with the darkness of the room. It didn't matter to him though; he didn't need light to see that the room was vacant. He let out a roar that was heard for miles and he turned quickly just as the maid was entering the room.

"Where is she?" He growled out to the terrified women in front of him.

"I don't know, your majesty, she was here only a few moments before." The maid avoided any direct eye contact with him for fear of what she would see in the depths of his blue orbs.

"Then she could not have gotten far." He left the room in a flourish using his heighten senses to find the object of his desire. He could feel that she was scared, though absolute terror would be a better way to describe her emotions right now. After a few minutes he figured out that she had gotten herself lost in the gardens. Though they were well trained by him personally his wolves liked to roam the gardens freely when they were allowed to. They would never bite him or any other members of his clan, but they were not introduced to her scent yet. He ran faster, passing through the hallways as nothing more than a blur.

She was frightened and lost. Not a good combination in her eyes but Serenity continued onwards. Eventually she found herself in a beautiful garden which managed to calm her nerves ever so slightly but that was until she heard a growl behind her. She turned, despite what her brain was telling her to do, and her eyes fell upon six teeth baring beasts. Her heart was racing rapidly as they began to take a step forward.

"Good little doggies, you don't want to hurt me. I don't have much meat on me anyways, just skin and bones. You know you don't want to attack me. You are just good little doggies," the wolves continued to step forward until they backed Serenity up against a fountain. As Serenity stared at them, she made eye contact with the wolf in the front, obviously the leader of their little pack. As the world around then seemed to slow she began to notice something in his eyes, almost as if there was an understanding between them. The wolf began to sit down on his hind legs and leaned his nose forward to sniff her leg. Timidly Serenity began to pet the top of his head and that was all it took to unravel the beast before her into nothing but a big puppy. The wolf wagged its tail and then they all played pounced on her seeking her attention. Unfortunately there was a fountain before them so Serenity fell into the water, letting out a shriek of laughter. She was too busy petting the six before her to noticed Endymion rushing frantically towards her.

"I heard you scream or you ok? The wolves are trained but they don't know who you are yet." The words fell off his lips then he actually looked at the scene before him. Serenity was laughing and splashing around in the fountain as his wolves sought her attention and nimble little hands. For a brief moment he smiled despite the slight jealously he had for the animals before him. They had her full attention and affection right now, that stuff that he wanted. But it filled him with pride though to think that the wolves could even tell that her heart was so pure that she was no threat. He whistled and all six wolves came running to him and sat patiently waiting for his command. "Go back to the stables." And with that the wolves were dismissed and they ran off. Endymion then turned his attention to Serenity who was now sitting on the edge of the fountain. "Why did you run? Did I not promise you the world?"

Serenity was silent for a moment before responding, "You did not tell me however that your greatest rival would be out to take me from you or if that didn't work that he would try to kill me. I have spent most of my life in fear. I don't need to be in the middle of two testosterone filled men. And then what about the process of turning me that you failed to tell me about. That might kill me too! So how am I safer here? And WHAT ARE YOU?"

Before words were exchanged, Endymion grabbed a hold of Serenity's wrist and pulled her into him. He wrapped his large arms around her and just held her tight. At first she fought him slightly, wanting answers more than just comfort, but she slowly broke down and cried in his arms. All the fear she had was spilling out in the form of tears and she couldn't stop them falling. Endymion picked her, still cradling her close to his body. He walked back to their room ignoring anyone that they passed. Eventually he reached their destination. He placed Serenity carefully back on the bed and curled up next to her. He took his fingers and ran then down her back and across her hip to her stomach where he drew small circles to relax her. Her breath began to even out and when he placed a butterfly kiss on her shoulder she finally fell asleep.

"Sleep now; I will give you your answers tomorrow." Endymion thought about leaving but seeing Serenity looking so peaceful he couldn't. He snapped his fingers and he was then dressed in nothing but boxers, then he pulled the blanket over the two of them and joined Serenity in the dream world.


End file.
